


Sunday mornings

by Starwing200



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwing200/pseuds/Starwing200
Summary: Isak and Evens lazy Sunday morning





	Sunday mornings

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy :)

Isak slowly woke up. He could feel the suns light come threw curtains hitting his back. He also noticed there was an arm around his waist and a warm body on his back. He slowly turned his head away from the blinding morning light. He looked down and saw Even sleeping his blond hair ruffled against the pillow he currently had his face smudged against. He wore nothing but light blue boxers and an oversized light green t-shirt. He shifted in his sleep and Isak held his breath not wanting to wake up Even just yet. Isak took his hand and brushed Evens stray blond locks back from his forehead. Again even shifted in his sleep mumbling something incoherent. Isak huffed out a laugh. He slowly turned over so he and Even chest to chest. Isak than got to see Evens face his eyelashes were curled against his cheeks his face shows no frowns or wrinkles he looks calm and peaceful. Isak smiled deeply Even was just too, adorable for his own good sometimes. Snapping him out of his thoughts Even was blinking his pretty blue eyes up at him. Even blicked drowsily at Isak. “What are you doing awake?”his voice was deep and scratchy from sleep. Isaks heart could burst this cute beautiful boy was just so perfect. Isak leaned over and kissed Evens' lips and soon felt the pressure back he smiled into the kiss and slowly pulled away pulling Evens body closer to his. “Just woke up But I'm going back to sleep” Isak said his voice breaking into a yawn. Even yawned in return and they both let out soft laughs. Even shifted so his head was in the crook of Isaks neck and breathed him in. “M'okay” Even reply's and when Isak looked down not a minute later he could feel Evens soft breathing on his neck he had fallen asleep already. Isak slowly closed his eye. His last thought being he loves Sunday mornings.


End file.
